1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cable assembly, and more particularly to a flat cable assembly including a flat cable and a PCB welded to the flat cable, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
China Patent issue No. 202111933U issued on Jan. 11, 2012, discloses a flexible flat cable assembly. The flexible flat cable assembly includes a flexible flat cable, a PCB and an adhesive. The flexible flat cable is welded to the PCB. The adhesive is covered to the flexible flat cable and combined with the PCB. Thus, the flexible flat cable is engaged with and electrically connected to the PCB. There are a number of holes formed on the PCB and several parts of the adhesive are seeped into the holes to make the flexible flat cable positioned on the PCB reliable. However the electromagnetic interference of the flexible flat cable remain exists and influence the signal transmission quality of the flexible flat cable. On another aspect, when the flexible flat cable is welded to the PCB, the gold fingers of the flexible flat cable will be broke off easily.
An improved electrical connector assembly overcoming shortages of existing technology is needed.